Their Fault
by Sarktld
Summary: [Sequel to Long Time No Love] I shook my hips round in small circles. Trunks grinned, twisted, then strode up to me. I put a hand out and held his chest, as he circled me, eyeing me, wanting me…
1. Dragon Charm

Hey Everyone!! It's me and I'm back with the sequel to Long Time No Love... Gosh did I really name it that? xD Hahahaha, oh well... Here's the sequel: Their Fault...

Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter:

Miki23

Phantasom

Chica-Felton-Malfoy

Goodlife93 : )

Lundabela

SSJ-Pan-Chan

Kimeno-Chan

Enjoy this next one guys!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:::;;;;::: Pan's POV :::;;;;:::

Late again... This was just perfect! Why was I always late? Quickly I dressed as I flew, throwing a dress over my t shirt. The party was fast approaching, and me and Trunks were to be the first to dance. Nether of us were looking forward to it, until Raven started giving us dance lessons. She wasn't teaching us the waltz... but the Tango. She said it would make it more interesting... Well, interesting was one way of putting this type of dancing. It involved two bodies moving together, and a lot more touching than was necessary for a dance! Not that we minded, on the contrary, we enjoyed it. It was just my Father at the party that I'm worried about...

Oh yeah? Did I forget to mention we haven't told our parents yet? Well Trunks has, his mother knew already what with the various things we do at night while I'm staying. Even Vegeta could tell... But they promised not to tell my parents. Not until I was ready. To tell the truth? I don't think I ever will be... But onto more fun, the tango... Well Trunks and me have been practising for a few months now and Raven says we're getting good. I'm not sure if she's just saying that to be nice and if she's secretly laughing at us, or if she's being genuine. Either way, I enjoy what we do.

I landed outside Capsule corp and laced up my black knee length boots. My black dress stopped at mid thigh and flared out, so I could grasp it and shake it, however underneath I wore black shorts, that stopped just before the dress ended. It laced up my back, and yet showed nothing of my cleavage. A loose bit of black material hung down on the left side. Raven wanted us to practise today with what we would be wearing at the party, so we could get used to moving in it and moving with each other.

I ran into the studio room, the same room I had saw Raven in just before I told her about me getting raped. I stopped and gasped. Trunks wore a pair of tight black pants, and a white shirt that had some form of black mist/ fire on the back. He had unbuttoned it at the top and watched as I entered. I saw his mouth momentarily falter before it opened wide. He walked towards me and took my arm, kissing my hand gently. He turned me around, spinning my dress flared out and he was glad to see I wore shorts underneath.

"You look beautiful..." He said almost breathlessly.

"And you stole my heart, I want it back." I giggled, bending my knees I ran my left hand up the side of my body and into the air where it met my right. All the time, I shook my hips round in small circles. Trunks grinned, twisted, then strode up to me. I put a hand out and held his chest, as he circled me, eyeing me... wanting me. Raven watched and smiled, it was amazing how two people who were meant to be together could show this through dancing.

No one knew we were going to tango except Raven. I did not even tell Bra considering she found it oh so funny that we were to waltz. We decided to surprise everyone. But I think it would be safe, for everyone if I tell my father I am dating Trunks... And I better tell him soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

:::;;;;::: Normal POV :::;;;;:::

Once the rehearsals were over Pan and Trunks snuck away to get changed. Pan dove up to Ravens room and Trunks went to his own. Pan stripped the dress away to stand in her black lacy bra and black shorts, Raven threw her a t shirt and a pair of jeans which Pan had forgot to bring. She smiled and thanked Raven.

"Don't mention it." Raven flopped down on her bed and pulled out a small glowing silver key. She stuck it in the top drawer to the left of the bed. The small side table drawer opened with ease as she turned the key. She pulled out a black book, that Pan could only imagine to be her diary. She disappeared behind it.

"Dear Diary... mood: apathetic..." Raven said smiling.

Pan laughed. "Don't go copying songs now!" She said to her friend. She sat down on the bed and smiled at her.

Raven winked. "I'm an Emo kid, non conforming as can be! You'd be non conforming too if you looked just, like, me."

Pan laughed. "I love that song, what's with the glowing key?" She asked gazing at it.

Raven smiled. "It's called a Dragon Charm, nothing can open this drawer except this key." She said smiling.

Pan laughed. "And what's in that drawer that's sooo important for you to keep away from the world?" She asked.

"Memories..."

Pan studied her friends face. "You gotta get me one of those drawers... It's weird how two friends who are soo different can like act like we do." She said.

"Awah Pan, we're not really that different." Raven put her diary back into her drawer and locked it. She smiled. "I have band practice, so I'll see you later."

Pan was going to ask her why they weren't different but she was gone. Pan sighed, she sat back on the bed and eyed the drawer. Smiling she reached over and made to open the drawer, however the drawer gave a shriek and Pan shat herself, galloping out the room and down the corridor, she heard Raven laughing from the bottom of the stairs and cursed her friend. She ran right into the arms of Trunks. "Try and open the drawer?" He asked grinning.

Pan stuck out her tongue, and shook her head. "Honestly do you all get enjoyment out of terrorising me?" She snapped.

Trunks looked like he was thinking hard, Pan hit him playfully. "Sorry." He chuckled. Suddenly there was shouting from downstairs. Goten was sighing as he walked out the room. Trunks looked at him. "What's going on?" He asked.

Goten gazed at Trunks and bit his bottom lip. "Bra is telling her dad about us."

Trunks placed a hand over his heart. "Ouch, brave kid." He eyed Goten.

Goten smiled weakly. "Bra told me to wait here, after me arguing that I wanted to be with her when she did it, she didn't want me there incase her father went even more mental at the sight."

Trunks nodded. "Makes sense."

Pans eyes filled with fear. "I hope my father doesn't act like that!" She gasped. Trunks put a comforting arm around her and pulled her close kissing her on the head.

"Your mother knows, so it's not that bad." Trunks said. "Your mother should be able to calm him down..."

Pan nodded and buried her face in Trunks' chest as Bra came up the stairs tears streaming down her face. Goten made to comfort her but she pushed his arms away shaking her head and ran into her room crying. Goten walked over to her room but was stopped by Trunks. "Leave her, let me talk to mother!" He said making his way downstairs. Goten sighed and stared at Bra's door.

Pan walked up to her uncle. "Lets go a walk." He sighed and nodded letting her lead him outside. They flew to a forestry not far from the city and walked through the trees. Pan was gazing up at the giant oaks and trying to guess their ages, but Goten was too distracted. Sighing she made her way over to him. He looked lost, like he wanted something to guide him.

Pan lay down on the grass and Goten joined her. "Do you think Vegeta will ever let me and Bra be together?" He asked.

"Well if he doesn't, he's going to have a fight going on, four saiyan's against one, that's not including your father and Gohan!" She said smiling. Goten grinned and nodded feeling slightly better.

They lay there watching the clouds roll by when they spotted a figure flying above them. "That's Raven! HEY RAVEN!" Pan yelled catching the dragons Raven dropped to the ground and she too looked pissed about something. "What's wrong?"

"I swear, if my band members get any bigger heads they're going to explode!" She snarled, then put a fake voice on imitating one of their band members. "We're famous now why do we need to practice?" She scowled.

Pan smiled at her friend. "Yeah, fame going to their head?"

Raven threw her hands up and growled. "Me and Zevlin were the only two there for practice, so frankly he's the only sane one, even if he is gay!" She snapped. She turned her gaze to Goten. "What's wrong?" She asked. (As if she didn't already know...)

Pan smiled. "Maybe you should go back and see how Trunks and Bulma are holding up, I'll fill Raven in! After all it is getting pretty dark!" Goten checked his watch. 10:30. It was still light, it was always like this in the summer. He nodded and stood up, waving them goodbye he took off into the air.

Raven sat down beside Pan and started pulling at the grass. "So, Vegeta doesn't like them going out?" She sighed.

Pan nodded, not bothering to ask how she knew that. "Yeah and Bra's really upset as well."

Raven smiled weakly. "Maybe we should head back too before it gets too dark." She said. Pan sighed and nodded, taking off behind her they flew back in silence.

Once they landed outside Capsule Corp they were greeted by a panic stricken Trunks. "Oi, what's up?" Pan called.

Trunks bounded over to them. "Its Bra!" He said.

Ravens eyes went wide at his words. "What's wrong with Bra?" Pan asked feeling sick.

"Pan, Bra ran away..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go guys! Sorry it took a while! But it's up!! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

XxX Raven xXx


	2. Lost Or Found?

Hey thank you everyone who reviewed!

Phantasom

Goodlife93

Shippostail

Kimeno-chan

SSJ-Pan-Chan

TrunksxGurl

Vegetalover20007

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What time is it now Raven?" Pan called, the wind brushing her face.

"Nearly one in the morning! Where on earth can she be?" Raven started to panic.

Pan sighed. "I don't know." They had been searching for hours. She had taken one of her mothers Ki suppressers, so they could not track her. Trunks and Goten headed off to the other side of town looking for her around the mall, and to check the cinema and its late night showings. Pan ducked down and flew through the forest closely followed by Raven.

Raven glanced around the trees. "You know this gives me inspiration for a song." She said laughing.

"Best piece of news tonight." Pan said trying to force a smile. Raven was only trying to lighten the mood, but Pan was still upset about her best friends disappearance. "She must be around here somewhere."

"We'll find her soon, we have Goten, Goku, Vegeta, Videl, Bulma, me, you, your uncle and Bra's brother on the case. It will only be a matter of tim- OUCH!"

Pan glanced back. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, stupid tree scratched me. Anyway like I said it will only be a matter of time until she is found."

Pan sighed. "I hope your right." They flew outside the woods and up into the air. "Haven't you got some dragon thing you can use to help us find her?" Pan asked irritably.

"Well geeeez, let me just my tracking toenail out! No I don't!" Raven snapped.

Pan winced at her tone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She said with a sigh.

"Me either, we're just tired and getting at each others throats. Lets just keep looking."

The girls flew around the edge of the forest before rising above it to search below. "Any sign?" Raven asked Pan.

Pan shook her head then stopped. "Wait... What's that down there?" She asked pointing down into a clearing.

Raven glanced at it and smiled. "I think that's her!" Both girls ascended down to the ground to find a sleeping blue haired, demi saiyan.

Pan gritted her teeth. "It's nice to know SOMEONE is having a rest!" She snapped.

Bra groaned and rolled over opening a blue eye and glancing at them. "Raven? Pan? What are you two doing in my bedroom?" She asked

Pan reached down and hit her over the head. "You ran away and feel asleep? We've searching for you for hours! Everyone is really worried!" She snapped.

Bra's eyes widened, she sprang up from the ground. "Oh dear!"

"Oh dear, indeed!" Raven said rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Pan sighed. "Lets get back home, and I'll send out the signal!" Raven and Bra took off in the direction of Capsule Corporation. Pan concentrated on her energy, she flared it, then lowered it, then flared it again. She continued this a few times until she got a response Ki from Trunks, then Goten and everyone else. They would be heading home now, knowing that she was safe. Pan followed behind her friends as they flew home.

"Raven what did you do to your arm?" Bra asked. There was a spot of blood on Ravens top.

"Aw, I just got scratched by a stupid branch is all." She said smiling. Bra laughed nervously as they made their way back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bra was getting attention in the kitchen from a worried mother, annoyed father and a happy Trunks. Pan made her way upstairs and into Trunks' room. She should be sleeping in the room next to Raven but tonight she felt the need for some company. Grinning to herself she undressed and walked into Trunks' shower, turning it on. She let the wet droplets hit her skin as she closed her eyes. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to cuddle up in bed with the one she loved.

After a few minutes she turned the shower off and got out into the bathroom to get changed. She heard the room door open and shut, signalling that Trunks had come back. She grinned to herself and made her way over to the bathroom door. "Hey." She said.

Trunks who was just about to put a fresh pair of boxers on, covered himself and spun around. He spotted Pan in the doorway and grinned. "Thought it was Bra there for a moment." He stopped covering himself, allowing her full view.

Pan licked her lips as she gazed at his member. "Why would Bra be in your room?" She asked not taking her eyes off him.

Trunks blushed under her gaze and stepped into his boxers. "To annoy me."

Pan's eyes snapped back to his own. "That sounds just like her." She said smirking. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Her tongue drummed on his bottom lip asking for entry that was granted. She roamed his mouth, and felt a tingle when their tongues brushed. After a few moments they parted for air. Pan flopped down on his bed and yawned.

Trunks slipped in beside her, and felt a jolt as she cuddled up to him. After a moment he gazed down at her sleeping in his arms. His growing arousal in his boxers gave an angry twitch, his need for her was great. But his want to let her sleep was even greater. Smiling he leaned down and kissed her head, pulling the covers over them. They fell asleep in each others arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was five o'clock and the sun was just rising. Trunks slid out of bed, and got dressed. He slipped into his saiyan armour and combat boots. He turned and gave Pan a soft kiss on her head, running his thumb gently down the side of her face. "I love you Pan." With that he stood up and exited the room walking outside, he saw his Father, Goku and his best friend Goten waiting. Vegeta was as far away from Goten as possible, and Goten seemed to be trying to keep his father between them. Smiling he made his way over to them.

Pan woke in Trunks' bed. She groaned and reached out to him, however her fingers made contact with pillows. She opened her eyes to find herself lying in an empty bed. She sat up and slipped out of the covers, putting a bathrobe on she walked over to the bathroom. It was open and there was no sign of Trunks. This was strange, she looked at the clock, it was just after seven. It was not like him to get up this early. She walked over to the door and made her way downstairs.

On the way she bumped into Bra and Raven. "Hey Pan, have you seen Goten?" Bra asked.

"No I haven't!" She replied.

"See if my fathers done anything to him..." Bra said tears swelling in her eyes.

"Relax, if he has he is either doing the same to Trunks, or Trunks is trying to stop him." Pan said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your brother has disappeared too." Pan said sighing.

"Maybe they did a Bra and ran away." Raven said shrugging, and winced when Bra threw her a glare. Pan giggled.

"What's all this fuss about?" Came a voice from the stairs, all the girls looked over.

"Hey Mum, have you seen Trunks and Goten?" Bra asked.

"I thought they would have told you!" She said.

"Told us what?" Pan asked.

"They left this morning with Vegeta and Goku to train, Your father said they got their tails back for a reason." Bulma said blowing on some hot coffee.

"They never said anything." Bra said rather hurt.

"Well they didn't have much of a chance, what with Bra's disappearing act." Pan said causing Raven to laugh.

Bra scowled. "Drop that already!" She snapped at them, causing them to laugh behind their hands. "Well since they're gone, I might as well make use of the time and go to the mall with Marron. Do any of you two want to come?" She asked them

Pan quickly shook her head and looked at Raven. Raven shrugged. "I'll stay here with Pan." She said smiling.

Bra nodded. "Suit yourselves." She said running back down towards her bed room.

Pan smiled at Raven. "So what are we doing today?" She asked her.

Raven thought for a moment. "I have no idea..."

"Then lets go for a walk..." Pan said smiling. Raven grinned and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls had been walking around the forest for hours. "So... being a dragon? I mean, what else can you do?" Pan asked.

"Besides turn into one? Just sense feeling-"

"Whoa! Wait you can turn into a dragon?" Pan asked rather shocked.

Raven smiled. "That is why they call us Dragons! It's just saiyans, if you push yourselves hard enough you'll reach super saiyan!"

"Can you show me?" Pan asked eagerly.

"Well... alright, I haven't done it many times but sure why not?"

Pan watched eagerly as Raven began to power up. After a few moments, a purple glow could be seen shining around her form. Her eyes become blood red, with black slit pupils like cat eyes. Pans eyes widened, she covered them as a light was emitted and when she opened her eyes she gasped. In front of her stood a dragon like she had never seen before, she stood to around twelve feet and as she stretched her wings out, they came to around ten feet each. Pans eyes travelled down her form.

Raven's dark purple scaled shone in the sunlight, the horns embedded in her head stuck out and smaller spikes ran down the length of her neck. They stopped just before her back, and she had unusual silver plates on her stomach. ((For a better look at the dragon: http:// images.epilogue. net /users/neondragon/dragonflightmarkerpurple. jpg Take out the spaces)) Pan gasped at her. Raven gave a nodd of her great head and smeed to smile at her. Pan then started to power up, she struck super saiyan and stood with her hair glowing.

Raven let out a grunt and lowered her head to watch Pan. Her eyes shone with wonder. Pan giggled and reached out a hand to stroke her nose. Raven gave a small grunt and shut her eyes. "Can you speak?" She asked. Raven shook her head, taking Pans small hand with it. She giggled. Raven turned her back towards Pan. Smiling Pan climbed onto it, as she spread her great wings and soared off into the clouds.

There was an unusual sound coming from deep within her. Almost like a purring from cats. Only it was a soft melody, Raven was singing. Pan smiled to her and listened as they flew above the clouds. "You know, I'm really worried about telling my father about me and Trunks." Raven tilted her head slightly so she could look at Pan. Pan understood she was listening and continued. "I mean, what if he splits us up? The bond... what will happen to us?"

Ravens song became low and almost sorrow filled. Pan smiled. She knew Raven was trying to comfort her, in her own little dragon filled ways. "And I feel pressured now more than ever with this part in a week. I need to tango with him and yet... my father, which means I need to tell him long before that happens..." Pan felt her eyes swelling with tears. "What if he's disappointed in me? What will I do if I have to chose between Trunks and my Father?"

Soon Pan found that they were just above Capsule corporation. Raven changed back during mid flight. Pan flew herself and Raven came over to her. "Look Pan, your father loves you, he trusts you! He knows you will make all the right decisions, as do I. Yes you will have to tell him, it might come as a shock to him but he would never make you chose between your heart and your blood. He knows you cannot live with either one! Trust him!" Raven said. She smiled and put a hand to her friends face wiping a tear away.

Pan smiled and allowed her face to be touched. She let out a shaky breath. "Thank you." She said smiling.

"No problem, now lets get home!" She said flying backwards towards the building. Pan laughed and followed. Besides, how bad could telling her father be if Trunks was going to be right by her side?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go guys sorry for the wait:S

XxX Raven xXx


	3. Monkeys Return

Thanks to the following people for your reviews: )

Trunksxgurl

Phantasom

Goodlife93

Enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do now Own DBZ/GT or any songs used in my Fan fictions.

Raven: You own me!

Me: Yeah, and shouldn't I be pleased?

Raven: Was that sarcasm?

Me: maybe...

Raven: What?

Me: I think there is need for a:

_**WARNING: **_Lemon!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later...

Pan and Raven landed outside capsule Corp giggling. "Did you see the look on his face?"

"When he said he wanted shoes for his dog I bet he didn't expect that!" Raven chocked with laughter. They gazed around the corner to make sure they had lost the angry man and continued to laugh.

"Are you two strapping sand bags to dogs feet again?" Bra asked. Raven and Pan looked up, she was sunbathing in the front garden.

"Maybe..." Pan said as Raven held up a rope.

"You should try it!" Raven said smiling.

"No thanks, I think I'll do what normal people do!" Bra snorted.

Raven smiled. "Ah! But we are not normal people are we?" She said.

"No."

"That was a rhetorical question Bra, but thanks for stating the obvious." Raven said smiling.

Bra snorted again. "Whatever!"

"She's been in a foul mood ever since Goten left..." Pan sighed.

"I know what will cheer her up..." Raven said smirking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A while later when the sun was setting, Pan and Raven were still hiding in their room. "C'mon Dogs I understand but Bra?" Pan asked tears rolling down her face.

"Well she needed cheering up!" Raven said equally as flushed.

"She's going to kill us!" Pan said.

"I know, but see, Goten should be home tonight he will calm her down!"

"So how many pairs of shoes did you put sand in?" Pan asked

"Dunno, lost count after two hundred." Raven said smiling. "Oh! Random fact time: did you know a girl can orgasm for up to an hour?"

Pan smiled. "Really? I'll have to put that to the test..."

"I already have, didn't work! Don't try it with a male prostitute, doesn't work." Raven said keeping a straight face.

Pan opened her mouth to say something when they heard a bomb go off...

"OH MY GOSH!!! SOOOOO IMMATURE, VERY FUNNY GUYS!" Bra's voice was muffled after that as she let out a gasp.

Pan and Raven looked at each other trying hard not to laugh. "I think Goten stopped her..." Raven said pressing an ear to the door.

Pan watched her and put her head beside hers listening. They could hear a faint moan. "Yup. Sure sounds like it." Pan said smiling. She threw open the door. "Thank heavens for sexy uncles-" Pan was cut off at the sight in front of her. Goten and Bra broke apart. But Goten looked... different. Pan chocked. "GOTEN! Y-Y-Y-Y-Your..."

Raven looked out at Goten and chocked with laughter. "Y-You l-look like an e-e-evil m-monkey!" Raven laughed, gasping for air.

Goten grinned. His hair had grown wild and a thin coat of black fur made its way down his body. Stopping at his hands and disappearing down his trousers. Goten was now a super saiyan four. "Yeah, that's one way of putting it." Pan tossed him a questioning glace. Goten smiled. "Trunks is too..."

At those words Pan shot down the hall at warp speed and threw open Trunks' door. She quickly stepped in and shut the door behind her. "Geeezo Pan!" Trunks said throwing his hands up. Pan gasped. Trunks' hair too was wild, and longer than usual. A thin coat of light lavender fur made it's way down his body. He stood nude in his room and watched as Pan studied him. He blushed. The fur stopped at his member, but had erased all traces of the dark pubic hair. It ran down his legs and stopped before his feet. His lavender tail swept behind him, puffing as he watched Pans features changing at the sight. "You like?" He asked nervously.

Pan blinked. "I love..." She said, before she could say anything else, Trunks had covered the ground between them and kissed her on the lips. He slipped his hands down her body, he needed her. She understood his hunger after the kiss. She quickly took her top off, and Trunks picked her up, flying over to the bed. He lay her down on her back and started to run butterfly kisses down her neck. Pan ran her fingers through his soft lavender hair. It felt like silk to her fingers.

Trunks' hands found their way to her back and unclipped her bra. He grasped her breasts and started to massage them, earning a moan from her. He lowered his head and sucked on her nipple, taking it between his teeth gently and stroking it with his tongue. It hardened under his skills and he moved to give the same attention to the second one. He continued to suck and nibble at the right one, until it was equally as hard.

Trunks continued to run kisses down her exposed stomach dipping his tongue into her belly button as she arched her back slightly. "Nnnnn... Trunks..." She moaned. As Trunks continued his assault on her stomach his hands slipped down taking off her trousers. He slowly started to kiss back down. When he reached her pants he took them between his teeth and tore them away. The sight made Pan tingle.

Quickly without warning he thrust a finger deep inside her while raising his head to capture her lips. She moaned into the kiss, slipping a hand behind his head pulling him closer, feeling his furry body press up against her own. He slipped the finger out and replaced it with two. Pan gasped as he ran kisses down her neck. Her hands ran down his back stroking his fur. After a moment Pan turned over, so she was on top of him.

Straddling him she started to grind their hips. Trunks moaned and squirmed under her. Grinning she lowered her form pressing against him, making sure to press her chest up against his own. He moaned lightly and accepted her lips as they kissed. Her hands grouped lower, grasping his member. To her delight it had grown during his transformation. She started to massage it. Trunks broke away from the kiss. "Nnnnn... I thought i-it would s-scare y-you..." Trunks moaned.

Pan smiled. "More to play with." She said her strokes becoming harder and faster. She licked her lips at the sight of him. His eyes were half lidded and small grunts escaped his open lips. His light lavender fur was drenched in sweat and his tail had puffed up so much it could now be mistaken for a toilet brush.

"Nnnnnn... P-Pan..."

Pan snapped back to see that he was in dire need of a release. She giggled and lowered her head to his member. It twitched excitedly at the advancement as she covered it with her mouth. Trunks arched his back and thrust it deep into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it and bobbed her head. His head fell back into the pillows and his breathing became ragged...

"Pan... I-I'm gonna... Gods I-I'm gonna..."

He didn't finish, with a moan he released inside her mouth and watched as she swallowed it. She took her mouth off his now - flaccid - member and licked her lips. Trunks watched her with lustful, loving eyes. She smirked and lowered her head to his, stopping just above his lips. She breathed on them watching his face twitch with wonder. She tried to say the next line with a straight face.

"Did you know women can have an hour long orgasm?" She asked.

Trunks opened his eyes wide, startled by the question. "R-Really?" He asked quirking a brow.

"Yes, and I'd like to find out."

Trunks licked his lips and grinned evilly at her. Flipping her over he pushed her down into the pillows. She didn't have time to react before he thrust deeply inside of her. His long member hit spots she never knew could be reached. Pain racked her form, he was to large! It felt like she was going to split in two!! "T-TRUNKS!" She cried out, tears spilling down her eyes.

"I'm sorry Pan, it will only hurt for a little longer..."

"OH GOD!" She cried. Trunks wanted to stop, but he knew it would only hurt her more. Once he broke this barrier, everything would be find. He broke her second barrier, her saiyan barrier. A small trickle of blood leaked out of her. But Pans mind wandered elsewhere. New waves of pleasure washed over her, in a tide of ecstasy untouched by humans. She felt as if she would drown, pass out in such glory.

"Nnnnnnnnn..." She moaned loudly. Trunks licked his lips and quickened his pace, feeling her orgasm around his member. Her walls contracting and relaxing in a frenzy of fire and release. He threw back his head and thrust into her deeper, as he released. The stayed in that position for a moment, before Trunks rolled off her. Pan was still shaking, Trunks pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his chest feeling his heart race, slowing down. It was almost peaceful. She smiled to herself and fell asleep in his arms.

Trunks watched her as she fell asleep cuddled up against him. He brought the covers up over them by the use of his tail and settled down beside her, running a hand gently down the side of her face while she slept. He was silent for around an hour, watching her sleep, feeling through the bond that she was dreaming about him, and her together. Smiling he kissed her forehead and settled down into the pillows falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Pan was woken by a shaking and pale looking Trunks. She could feel his worry in the back of her head. Through use of the bond she could tell he was upset, and was fearful for her...

Pan shot up. "What?!" She asked gazing at his panic stricken face and paleing features. "What's wrong?" She asked, feeling his panic flooding and drowning her body. What was going on?

"Pan quick! It's Raven!" Trunks said throwing a bathrobe to her. His voice full of hurt and slightly anxious.

"What's wrong with Raven?" Pan asked slipping out of bed quickly and throwing the bathrobe over her now shaking form.

"Pan, Raven's terribly ill..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHH!!!!

Sometimes Love Makes You Do Some Crazy Things[Summary Bra's in love with Goten... but he's going out with Valase at the time. But that's not stopping her. She will have her man even if she has to do the craziest things... Even if it has do to with killing someone.

This is an amazing Story written by: Goodlife93

Just go to the reviews of this story, and click her name, then read her story! It's really good!

Thanks for reading!

XxX Raven xXx


	4. Raven

Thanks to:

Trunksxgurl

Goodlife93

Phantasom

Lunabela

Chica-Felton-Malfoy

Colleen Weiss

SSJ-Pan-Chan

For your reviews! xD I'm sooo loved!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pan threw the bathrobe on and bolted into Ravens bedroom closely followed by Trunks. What she saw made herself feel sick. Bulma was leaning over her friend, with a thermometer, and was shaking her head. "Her fever has spiked... she's getting worse."

Raven was awfully pale, and her breathing was heavy and ragged, it seemed like every breath was an effort. Every few breaths she let out a small cough. Pan walked over to her side and put her hand on her head. Her face was red hot, and now that Pan was concentrating, her energy had dropped to that, half of a human. All the energy was leaking from her form.

Silent tears spilled down Pans cheeks as she picked up Ravens hand and pressed it to her cheek. "Raven?" There was no reply.

She heard a sound from downstairs. "Yes doctor! This way, please follow me." Bra walked into the room followed by a man in a dark grey suit. He held a briefcase which he placed on the side table, pulling out his stethoscope. He rolled away the covers and Pan pulled up Ravens shirt. Trunks adverted his eyes. The doctor placed his stethoscope over her heart. After a while he took it away and checked the thermometer that was placed in her mouth. He lowered his head and listened to her chest as she coughed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Pan asked.

The doctor sighed. "I'm not sure, has she gotten any cuts recently, any deep gashes that might have gotten infected?"

"None that serious..." Pan said thinking.

"What about that one she got in the woods?" Bra asked.

Pan looked up at her. "It was just a small cut from a branch, a tiny scratch on her arm."

While they were talking the Doctor peeled back Ravens sleeve and gazed at the infected wound. "Yes, that definitely Septicaemia." He said sighing. Pan and Bra spun around to gaze at the wound. The doctor shook his head and stood up. "I'm afraid it's progressed to far... there's nothing I can do." He said, he closed up his briefcase with a miserable expression and hung his head as he exited the room.

Pans eyes were wide with horror, she gazed back at Raven. "How? How could a small wound kill her?"

"It's my fault." Came a voice from the door. Vegeta walked in and Pan stopped him angrily.

"How's it your fault what did you do?" She asked.

"I brought her here."

Pan angry expression was replaced with confusion. "Say what?"

"She is not used to the infections and bacteria on this planet, the human race is only surviving because they have evolved along with the germs and diseases. But Raven was just brought here, and her immune system hasn't evolved like the rest. Ours could survive because we are full saiyan. And our children because of their mothers. But Raven..."

Pans eyes were swelling with tears. "What made you bring her here! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" She snarled. She was ready to lash out when Trunks pulled her away into an embrace. She buried her head into his chest and cried. Trunks threw his Father a glare also curious.

"I did not know this would happen, not until now!" He sighed at his own stupidity.

"...p...n..."

Pans eyes opened and she turned around. "Did Raven just?-"

"Phan..." Raven coughed and drew in deep painful breath.

Pan walked across the room tears welling in her eyes. She kneeled down beside her dying friend and gripped her hand. "Yes?"

Raven reached across and whispered something into Pans ear, before taking a long shuddering breath that stopped all together. Her hand loosened from Pans and her head rolled to the side. Pans eyes widened with horror but before she could move, a set of large muscled arms wrapped around her turning her away.

Raven was dead...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it was a long wait for a short chapter! I will make it up to you I promise!

XxX Raven xXx


End file.
